


Only One Word

by Silverwing94



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing94/pseuds/Silverwing94
Summary: A series of little drabbles based off the Normal Boots Club Visual Novel, I'm a little late to the Party but I really loved the game and had an itch to write about it! Most of these Drabbles Are PBG/Hana. Possible out of character moments, but hopefully not so much!





	1. Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Have a word to give me? Let me know!

**“Piano”**

 

Hana shivered, pulling her winter coat up tightly against he petite frame as she and PBG walked through the streets of the city together. It was snowing, pink hair gathering flakes as she had forgotten her hat in her dorm, much too busy talking to Mai to pick it up when PBG showed up at the door.

“Hey, you cold Hana?” PBG asked, clear concern in his voice. Hana looked up at him, the look on her face telling her boyfriend what he needed to know. “Er, right.” He said with a sheepish grin before wrapping one arm around Hana’s waist and pulling her closer so she’d be able to feel some of his body heat, but she didn’t stop shivering.

 “Here, lets duck in here for a little bit, I’ll see if Jared can call someone to pick us up.” Hana glanced up at the store’s sign, raising an eyebrow as PBG slid his phone unlocked. “A furniture store?”

 “Yeah, if they want us to buy something I can always start pretending in interested in the prettiest desk lamp in the room.” PBG said with a grin, Hana rolling her eyes softly as PBG dialed Jared’s number and placed the phone to his ear.

They entered the store and Hana found that her eyes were instantly drawn to a Baby Grand Piano sitting in the center of the room on display. “Test its tuning!” Was written on the sign beside it. She pulled herself away from PBG’s side as he chatted to Jared who was likely cozying up to Mai back at the dorm at this moment.

 She made her way up to the Piano, not noticing PBG’s eyes on her as she made her way up the few steps to the Piano. She say down, nervously plucking at one of the keys. A small heat forming in her cheeks, she looked up, no one seemed to notice. And so she settled into a gentle melody. The sweet notes were captivating, if not a little rusty,one of the few Talents that Hana had which she hadn’t leaned on as much since her mother died.

 She carefully finished it, and it was only then she noticed that she now had the store’s attention on her. Her face grew hotter, and she tried to stumble out of her seat, only to be caught in PBG’s arms before she managed to flail onto the ground. He looked dumbfounded, and she averted her gaze.

 “Wha-What’s wrong PBG?” She asked, only for him to smile. “You’d be really good at that one version of Harvest Noon with the Piano mini-game.” He mentioned as he helped Hana get back up.

 “W-was it really okay? I haven’t really played since mom-“ she was interrupted when PBG leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, the scruff on his chin tickling her skin.

 “Just when I think you can’t be anymore perfect.” Hana blushed, hiding a goofy smile against PBG’s chest. She was far from perfect, but with PBG at her side, it was hard not to feel like she was truly flawless.

 


	2. Pizza

**  “Pizza” **

“YEAAAH, GONNA MAKE A PIZZA!” It was times like this Hana really enjoyed Jon’s enthusiasm. Nick, Josh, and Paul followed right behind him, flitting about the kitchen as they clattered with different pots and pans, Satch hot on their trail followed by Jared, Mai, Hana, and PBG.

“You know guys, they’d take more time to kick us out if the kitchen if you were less loud about it.” Satch reminded them carefully, serious though there was a faint trace of a smile on his lips. Shane had opted out of this little group outing since he had some make up exam to study for, trying to better his already almost top mark grade.

“Do we need this thing to make a Pizza? Got to cut something up don’t we?” Nick asked as he held up a large butcher knife. Hana cleared her throat “Uh, Nick, try using a smaller knife, please.” Hana said, an almost begging to to her voice.

“Bet I can find a knife bigger than that!” Paul challenged Nick, and the immediately both went to work digging and clattering through the drawers. Jared and Mai were wrapped up in their own conversation, and Josh smiled triumphantly as he dug out the flour.

“Alright, lets make a Pizza!” Nick and Paul didn’t seem to take kindly to him trying to take charge as they all began pulling at the bag. “We’re never going to get this done are we?” Hana asked PBG, who shrugged softly before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Me and Jared already ordered some back up Pizza, I know how you are when you get Hangry, and Mai is worse.” Hana smiled, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

“I-“ but PBG never got to finish his sentence as there was the sound of tearing and in moments the kitchen, and occupants, were covered in flour.

“...think we’re going to be cleaning for a while.” He finished, giving Hana another gentle peck on her cheek before going to help Satch pull the continue? boys— and Jon, who had somehow launched himself into the fray, apart. 

She and Mai shared a look, and then both burst into giggles.


	3. Ghost

   **“Ghost”**

 

PBG never liked horror movies. They always involved Aliens, or Sharks, all the kinds of things he didn’t like. But he had taken Hana to see “Five Afternoons at Neddy’s and despite the name, it was scary. Filled with ghosts and gore it left Hana scared.

 She tried not to act like it over the next couple of days, but it was clear to him she hadn’t been sleeping. She nearly fell asleep in Homeroom, jumping three feet out of her skin when Miss Shizuka slammed a book on her desk.

 It wasn’t until she showed up to his room, holding Mr.Bunny the ragged little doll in one hand, cheeks stained with tears showing she had been crying. “Hana, w-what happened?” He asked nervously, pulling her close to his body, glancing around to make sure no one had seen Hana come in. He placed a hand on her head, smoothing her pink hair gently.

 “I was getting chased and then I tripped and they...they got me.” She managed. PBG’s eyes flashed with guilt as he kisses the crown if her head. “Come here. I shouldn’t have take you to see FAAN.” He whispered, pulling her into the dorm room and shutting the door. Jon didn’t stir as he got into the bed beneath his, pulling Hana down with him. Her face was flushed, but she joined him, head level with his chest as the squeezed onto the tiny twin mattress together.

 He hugged her tightly, and it wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep holding the stuffed bunny tightly with one arm and him with the other.

 One thing was clear:

 There would be no more of that franchise for Hana.


	4. Hurt

  
**“Hurt”**

  
“PBG!” It was the third time that she had called out like that before Jon opened the door. “Hana, do you mind? Me and Jaques are trying to practice our lines.” Hana’s face told him that he should probably let her through anyway, and so he moved himself to the side so she could slip past him.

Soccer Season was upon them again so it wasn’t exactly like he didn’t know why she was here. PBG hadn’t shaken the bad habit he had of not taking care of himself in favor of practice. Hana knew not to be pushy with him, but it had gone on long enough that she didn’t care much about that.

Once she had forgone Jon, she was quick to call her boyfriend’s name again. This time, PBG woke with a start, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on top of the planks of Jon’s bed.

“Wha-?! Oh, Hana, why are you here?” He asked, tilting his head slightly, noting that his girlfriend didn’t have the most pleased look on her face.

“Why do you think I’m here PBG? This is the second time you’ve missed class this week! I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.” PBG drew his expression into a tight lipped neutral face, before his eyelids drooped and he stared at Hana.

“You can’t prove that.”

“You called Jared Jon yesterday.”

“They both start with J..”

“He has a point.” Jon sat across the room from them, and they both looked in his direction. “Jon, do you mind?” Hana asked with a flat expression.

“Do you? I live here.” Though after another half minute of silence, Jon stood up with Jaques on his shoulder.

“Ech. Fine, I’m going to go get some ice cream.” PBG wished he wouldn’t leave him alone as he watched the door shut. Turning his attention back to his girlfriend, a little irritated now.

“Hana, I can take care of myself.”

“I didn’t say that you couldn’t, what I’m saying is that you’re not doing it now.”

He let out a defiant sigh. “Hana can you go onto minute during soccer season without telling me what to do?” He asked in annoyance, though he could admit to himself this was only the second time during the entire season she had gotten on him about this. He didn’t like it.

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to tell you what to do if you cared for yourself!”

“Maybe you should start caring a little less! I can’t stand it when you you do this!” There were some times where he said something and then wished he could take it back, that that was certainly one of those times, the moment he saw Hana’s face contort into a pained expression, before a tear slid down her face. It was also the first time he noticed a brown paper bag in her hands.

“H-Hana I didn’t-“ he didn’t mean it like that,but he was Interrupted when Hana shoved the bag into his lap and stood up abruptly.

“Alright. You win.” She said, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears that managed to escape away, steeling herself.

PBG couldn’t seem to find words as she headed for the door, and when he heard it slam.

Sometimes he hated being able to speak, and staring guiltily at the bag, he wondered if Jared would be able to help him fix this.


	5. Muffins

**“Muffins”**

His plan had been to cook her muffins, but PBG had never been very good at baking. Sure, it was Hana that had broken the bowl that got him permanently banned from the Mizuno kitchen, but she had only been doing the mixing in the first place because she was afraid of what PBG could do to their environment.

He was determined to make her feel better, and Jared had insisted with some hints from Mai that this would be the way to do it. “Jaaaaared, does this taste any good to you?” PBG asked, holding the bowl out to a reluctant Jared, who took one taste and coughed it right back up. “PBG, did you mix up the salt and the sugar?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a swig of water while PBG cautiously tasted which substance he had been using.

“It’s...salt.”

“Are you trying to apologize to her or kill her?” Jared questioned with a raised eyebrow. “No I’m trying to—“

“Peebs!” He and Jared snapped around to the doorway, a sly looking Mai standing in the doorway right beside her pinkette of a best friend. Hana looked fearful, glancing from Jared to PBG, who looked like a kicked puppy.

“What are you doing? I heard you were trying to...bake.”

“Trying and failing.” Jared added, fearing for what might happen if that muffin mix ever made it to the oven. PBG frowned, putting down his bowl and walking over to Hana, taking her hands in his.

“I just...feel so bad about what I said to you the other day, I appreciate that you worry for me I just...just...”

“Don’t like to be pushed? I understand PBG, and I’m sorry. I just worry, but it doesn’t give me the right to tell you how you should live.” She glanced back at the bowl of salty mixture, raising an eyebrow as Jared made his way over to Mai, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I’m sorry too, Really sorry.” Hana wrapped her arms tightly around PBG, cautiously pushing the death mixture behind him into the sink with a clatter. “I forgive you. But please...let’s just go buy some muffins?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	6. Tranquility

**“Tranquility”**

Hana had felt a lot of things since she first arrived at Asagao Academy. Fear, Sadness, Anger, Confusion, all beaten out by Happiness in the end, but it had been a tough road getting there. So much had changed.

The Normal Boots Club, Mai, they turned out to be the best friends she could have ever asked for.

But nothing compared to what she was feeling now. PBG’s soft breathing was measured in the rising and falling of his chest as he slept. The room was filled out in the darkness, the only light being the moon shining through the curtains.

Her dorm room was silent save for the occasional snore from her boyfriend. Even he had changed, but it wasn’t in a bad way. She had trouble letting go of the boy she once knew, but Hana now welcomed the man that he had become.

The quiet chirping of the crickets outside put her at ease, and she briefly wondered if Jon noticed his dorm-mate’s absence. Probably not, after all he had Jaques. That or he was snoring just as loudly as PBG.

Tranquility.

That was what this was. The quiet of the room lulling her gently back into the embrace of rest.

At least that was until Mai woke up and realized PBG was in their room.


End file.
